sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Menethil Harbor
Menethil Harbor is a small port situated within lands of Khaz'Modan and within Wetlands, it is currently under control of the Salty Tide Privateers though still has strong bonds with Ironforge, it has a population of over 12.000 citizens and houses a small elite Salty Tide guard composed of 600 individuals History Menethil Harbor is named after the ruling dynasty of Lordaeron. The first Menethil Harbor existed between the times of the Second and Third Wars. Horde and Scourge forces devastated the Wetlands in the Second and Third Wars, forcing the Ironforge dwarves to retreat to Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. Alliance forces have since established the current Menethil Harbor, but the area is still wild and untamed. It was originally established at the end of the Third War as the main sea link between Khaz'Modan and the kingdoms of Alliance. It is the only stationary Alliance presence in the Wetlands, a small well-fortified city that numbers a little over ten thousand souls. Recently however, an individual called Nec Demonwretcher and his Salty Tide Privateers bought Menethil Harbor free from the Alliance, from sponsor money they had gotten from the Bloodsail Buccaneers, aswell as money they had gotten from their plundering, the reason why King Magni Bronzebeard ( Who seemingly did not know of the Bloodshard Raiders' plundering acts and saw them as mere merchants ) was convinced to sell it to the former Captain remains a mystery, but tales say he wanted to fund Ironforge's digging and archaeological expeditions into places such as Uldaman and beyond. Current Situation Though Menethil Harbor still serves as a key port for the Alliance, but less with the recently build Stormwind Harbor, at the moment its policies are more friendly to neutral and horde aligned individuals, and Menethil Harbor can be seen and is recognized as a City-State of its own, having its own laws, rules, restrictions and so on. It currently is at a war with the Kingdom of Stormwind, and restricts individuals aligned to Stormwind to pass, though other members of the Alliance are still more than welcome. When entering the Wetlands, a traveler is expected to pay a toll of 5 silver pieces. The City-State of Menethil Harbor houses the following laws: 1) Lethal weapons cannot be carried by civilians. Punishment is a fine of one gold coin, the fine may change depending on how scary this lethal weapon is. 2) No entry of people aligned with the Kingdom of Stormwind. 3) No Blackwater Raiders, members of the Steamwheedle Cartel or allies of these two criminal organizations. On punishment of death. 4) No Goblins, ever. 5) In order to maintain the smooth running of the town, a five silver toll is required for all using our boat services. 6) Always respect your superiors. 7) If an act which is generally seen as crime by the majority of the people of the City-State of Menethil Harbor happens, the individual will be judged accordingly. Not only the Privateers reside within the now City-State of Menethil Harbor, the Mockers also indeed for a time made its home within the Bay and many a Dwarven guild still make its home there. Governorship At the moment, a Governor is always elected from the Salty Tide crew, a Governor will maintain everything related to the town and will also forge a letter of marque for the Salty Tide Privateers themselves would it be needed, previously, Pinny Screwbolt was the rightful Governor of the Port, he had resigned however and Nerinil Cleeriy took her place and serves as Governor till this day. Category:Villages